You're perfect in my eyes
by 50shadesof.Redd
Summary: Penelope has a secret. she has fallen in love with her bestfriend. When JJ gets shot, will the tech analyst finally admit her feelings for Jennifer, or will it be too late? *Femslash! Don't like, simply don't read. Rated M for later chapters.
1. You'll never understand

"So, are you gonna tell me why you aren't returning my calls?" JJ asked standing in Penelope's bedroom doorway.

"You do know that breaking and entering is a crime right?" Penelope said.

"You know I'd get arrested for you Pen" JJ laughs "But seriously, why haven't you been returning my calls?"

"Well, it's just that, during the last case, you were shot. No one told me, until after your release from the hospital!" Garcia said bitterly.

"I didn't want you to worry Penn, so i didn't tell you."  
"Thank God for kevlar vests. See? I'm fine. Look at me." JJ twists around.

"I can't."  
"Why can't you?" JJ looks confused.  
"Because I'm mad at you still, you should leave my house." Penelope said.

JJ thinks it over and complies.  
"Fine, but this isn't over Chica."  
JJ smiles and leaves.

Garcia pulls JJ picture from under her pillow and hugs it tightly.  
"_She'll never understand how I feel about her, how much she makes my heart irrationally thud when she says my name, how much I cry every time she gets hurt on a case, just how much I really care about her." Penelope thinks angrily._

Penelope puts JJs picture back in her nightstand drawer and finally drifts of to sleep.

The next morning she showers, puts on the coffee maker, and turns on the news.  
"...Late last night there was a home invasion at 45720 PeachTree drive. Two people shot, one killed. Neighbors say they heard glass breaking, and then shots fired. We don't know all details yet, but when we get more information we will bring you more."

Penelope stared dumbfounded at the plasma. "No, that can't be right, that's not possible, one person dead, omg please Jayje be okay." She sobs and dials Morgan's number.

"Baby girl, what a pleasant surprise on a Sunday morning, what can I  
d—...Penelope? why are you crying? what's wrong?

"Derek, last night, guns fired.. Seen the news..channel 39.. Her house, one death..." Was all she could ramble out.

"Penelope I don't understand, hold on" Morgan turns on the news and see the story they're covering.  
"I'll be there in ten, hang in there diva."

Derek pushed the pedal and made it to Penelope's house in 9mins flat. Using his set of her keys he lets himself in and folds Garcia into a hug.

"Shh, there there, I called hotch on the way here. He's calling hospitals now and they'll be able to let us know what's happening. Emily is on her way to investigate the crime scene." Derek's said rubbing Penelope's back. Garcia and Morgan stay wrapped in each others arms for what felt like forever.. until the phone rang.

"Morgan."  
"Morgan, it's Hotch. Agent Jureau, and Will Lamontange, are at Seven Hearts hospital."  
"What are their conditions?" Morgan asked.  
"I think it'll be better if you and Penelope come down here and see for yourselves."  
"Damn" Morgan said and hung the phone up.

Morgan's pulls a sobbing Penelope up, puts her in his car, buckles her seatbelt and drives them to the hospital.


	2. Tragedy strikes

Emily flashes the deputy her badge, pulls up the yellow tape and enters the house.  
_T_wo_ locks, and a deadbolt, that explains the smashing of glass, but how did the unsub know? he would've had to know them, to know it wasn't his smartest move to break in the front door. _Thinks Emily as she walks further into the house. she smells the faintest of blood and starts panicking_. God, I hope they are okay. _She whispers.

"Ma'am, I'm Chief Deputy Christie Shields, what can I do for you?" She hold out her hand.

"Hello, I'm Emily Prentiss, from the BAU. What can you tell me about this crime scene?" Emily asked firmly shaking her hand.

"According to their in-home security cameras..Brian Coleson, a known drug addict, broke in the dining room window to look for some possesions or cash to steal. I'm guessing he had no idea cops lived here. Agent Jureau and LaMontange hear the commotion and both rush down the stairs, guns aimed. Coleson, shocked that somebody was home, shot his pistol. He got LaMontange in his chest. Jureau turned her back to check on him and Coleson shoots her in the back. With the little bit of strength she had left, Agent Jureau spins around and hits him 3 times, mid center range. He was dead before hitting the floor."

"OMG, thank you for your time Deputy Shields. What hospital were they taken to?" Emily asked, unshed tears in her eyes.

"Seven Hearts. I hope they're okay." Cheif Shields says while walking away.

Emily wasted no time getting to Seven Hearts, hoping and praying to every and any god, that her best friend was okay.

* * *

in the waiting room sat Hotchner, Reid, and Rossi. Finally Penelope, and Morgan arrive.

"Sir, if you could just tell me something, any–" Garcia broke off.

"Now that the whole team, minus Emily, is here.. I'd like to clue you in on a few things." Hotch states.  
"Will Lamontange was shot in his chest, 2" from his heart. JJ sustained a GSW to her back."

"Noooo..." Garcia screames as her legs give out.

"—Her and Will have already been sent up to surgery." Hotch said.

"Baby girl, come on..." Mogan said picking her up off the floor and holding her close. "Let's go get a cup of coffee."

Rossi and Hotch punch separate walls. "I'm gonna kill the bastard that hurt them!" Rossi yelled, fist still balled up.  
"Why would anyone want to harm them?" Reid said with tears dropping down his cheeks. "We will definitely find out." Hotch said pacing the floor. Just then Emily walks in with red eyes and tells her team everything Shields has told her."We can't kill an already dead man, so the bastard got what he deserved!" Hotch declared.

"SSA Aaron Hotcher?" The doctor asked.  
"What is their status?" Hotch asked putting on his intimidating voice.  
"Jennifer Jureau is stable, her surgery was successful, but she may never walk again." the doctor said nervously. "Will Lamontange, unfortunately didn't make it. The gsw hit too close to his main artery. I am so very sorry for your loss."

"Will was a good man, I can't believe this.." Hotch muttered.

The doctor gave the news to the rest of the team.  
"This isn't happening, this is a dream, someone wake me up and tell me my Jayje is okay." Penelope exclaimed.  
"Your Jayje?" Rossi asked.  
"Yes, mine. I need to see her..NOW!"

"she's resting, but you guys can see her in a few hours, she's in room 308." The doctor stated.  
"Well, I'll just be in the commode than. I Have to powder my nose." Garcia walks towards the bathrooms, up some stairs and quietly walks into room 308.

She sees JJ sleeping peacefully in there.

"Jennifer, I can't believe this has happened to you, who would want to hurt someone as pure and kindhearted as you? Just your smile alone can melt so many hearts. You've been the rock and anchor of this team, when we needed guidance, you were there. I just can't believe that you are here. I never meant those words I said last night. I always want you around. I always need your laugh. We've been friends for so long. We've did so many crazy things together, like rock climbing, sky diving, we even skinny dipped in the Atlantic Ocean. You probably don't remember that, but I do." Garcia laughs. "Then one day after a case, I started to realize that I looked at you as more than just a friend. More like a companion. I started imagining us growing old together, having kids together, just being together. Jennifer Lynn Jureau, I love you. I've loved you for so long. I just never had the courage to tell you. Anyways, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. If i couldve taken your place i would have i swear this to you. What I'm not sorry for is you killing the bastard who did this to you. He deserved it. But you Honey, you don't deserve this. I will talk to you later pumpkin. I'm not even suppose to be in here."

Garcia stands and exits the room.  
"Where were you, penny? I was waiting for you to come back from the bathroom." Morgan asks.  
"I'm here Morgan, just had to detour for a second."  
"Baby Gir—"  
Penelope cut in "Derek as much as I love you, do not make me go off on you. I had to check on Jennifer, and nothing you can say will make me regret it!" Garcia spat and walked outside.

A couple hours later they were allowed in to see JJ. Morgan walked outside and without a word grabbed Penelope's hand, and lead the way.


	3. A lot to deal with

**_Special thanks to those willing to give my hand at fanfiction a chance. This started off as a one-shot but slowily progressed into something longer. But not that much longer I hope. Review and let me know what I'm doing wrong so that I can do it better :-) *DISCLAIMER* I don't own any Kirsten Vangsness or A.J Cook(or any of the CM CAST) for if I did. I would be busy..very busy with them. Not on here. [evil laugh]_**

* * *

JJ looks up as the team enters her hospital room.  
"Hey." She said groggily.  
"JJ, I am sorry about what happened to you and Will. What is the last thing you remember before waking up here?" Hotch questions.

"I remember going over to pens house, since she wasn't answering my calls, going home rather upset, getting into a slight argument with Will, then waking up here."

"Well Jureau, this may come as a shock to you, but you've been shot." Rossi says.  
"Shot? I'll be damned, I can't feel anything. Must be the kick-ass morphine." JJ laughs.  
The teams looks around in shame.  
"Guys, I'm okay, just a flesh wound right?"  
"Late last night, an unsub tried to burglarize your house. He broke in through the living room window, which we assume you heard, causing you and Will to rush downstairs. He immediately shot Will. When you rushed over to Will you made the mistake of turning your back on him. He shot you from behind. You fell to your knees, spun around and shot off three rounds that enevitibly killed him." Hotch said.

"I don't remember any of that, how can I not remember?" JJ asked.

Reid looks at JJ. "Jajye, what you'll have to understand is, when your brain sensed these traumatic events happening your brain shut itself off to lessen the pain. It's usually a trigger that stems fr–"  
"Spence, where is will? Is he alright?" JJ asked quietly.  
"JJ, I'm not sure I should be the one to tell you this. Just over an hour ago Will passed on." Reid said sadly.  
"Passed on? As in he died?" JJ asked.  
"Yes, the bullet hit him 2" away from his heart. By the time they had taken him up to surgery it was to late. He didn't make it, Jayje, I'm so sorry."  
JJ lowers her head and sobs.

Morgan walks over to her and wraps an arm around her. " It'll be okay JJ. We're here for you, anything you need."  
"There is one more thing that I think you should know." Rossi says.  
"God, I don't think I can take any more news." JJ replies.  
"Well, you have to know kiddo, I wouldn't tell you if I thought otherwise. Your gsw hit your Lumbosacral Cord and the doctor said theres is a chance you may never walk again." Rossi chokes out.  
"Never. Walk. Again?" Get Out! Everyone Just Get Out!" JJ screams heartbroken.

"We know this is hard news for you to take in, but we aren't going anywhere." Morgan said hugging her tighter.  
"I see Penelope is mighty quiet over there. If it wasn't for you we wouldn't be in this mess. You got Will killed. You're the reason i may never walk again. I should've never came over your house last night!" JJ yelled tears streaming down her face.

"But... I,... jayje, omg, I'm sorry, I didn't know, how could I?" Penelope cries out. "I'm so sorry, it is all my fault." She runs out of the room.

"JJ, it is not anyone's fault but Brian Coleson, you burglar. it's not fair for you to pin blame on Garcia." Emily says receptively.  
"Brian Coleson? He did this to me?" JJ asked.  
"Yes, JJ. I was at your house earlier. He was the unsub. He's solely responsible for Wills death." Emily says grabbing JJs hand.

"Me and Will mentored him for the last 2 years. Through BB&BS*. He.. He killed him? Then I'm glad I killed him.  
_That explains why he'd know not to break in the front door._ Emily thought.  
The doctor comes in and lets them know visiting hours were over. After everyone wished her a speedy recovery, and a promise to visit tomorrow they leave.

*Big Brothers and Big Sisters.


	4. it never was a secret, was it?

Morgan notices Penelope sitting in his car with red eyes.  
"I would ask how you got in my car without the keys, but that question would be stupid" Morgan adds with a laugh.  
Garcia laughs. "Thanks for trying to lighten the mood. She's right, you know, it is all my fault. If I would've answered her calls or texts she wouldn't have came over.  
"Penny, listen to me, even if she wouldn't have came over your place, this still would have happened. I'm sorry that it happened, but we can't take this back. This is not your fault. I'm sorry you think it is. But it's not." Morgan pulls her into a bear hug. "What do you say to you and I grabbing a bite to eat while i discuss your feelings for JJ."  
"How.. How did you know?" Penelope shrieks.  
"Male intuition, now pizza or Chinese food?" Morgan laughs and pulls off.

Morgan and Penelope sit in 'Ping-Wow' restaurant, in the booth furthest From the front.  
"So, these feelings for JJ?" Morgan's asks, easing her in to start.  
Before long, a dam breaks within Garcia.  
"Oh god Morgan, I love her, I know it's wrong. She is my best friend, I've know her forever. It's just so wrong! But I can't stop these feelings. When the team gets hurt she's the first number I dial..no offense my sexy chocolate drop." She quickly adds as his smile falters.  
"I guess sometime between catching bad guys and team dinners, I fell for her Derek."  
Penelope sighs.

"Do you think the team didn't notice? Did you really think we didn't catch you staring at her whenever she presented a case? We just figured after Will, you would, you know let your girl crush go. But you never have, you've just kept it hidden."  
"Oh god Will, after she got with Will, I knew my chances with her became slim to none. I tried to be _just_ her best friend. But it's just only so much willifer you can take..." Garcia remarked.  
"Willifer?" Morgan laughed.  
"Besides the point. Derek she never wanted me in the same way, so I pushed it far back into my being. Until last week I thought I was over her. Then boy wonder lets me know she was shot? Boy wonder!? Not Jayje! How could she not tell me Derek? I'm suppose to be there for her. And when she came to my house last night, I was still pissed. I didn't so much as try to tell her my true feelings. I just kicked her out. How will she ever forgive me?" Garcia states.

Morgan takes her hands into his. "Trust me baby girl, she already has. When she remembers everything, you'll be the first one she'd want to talk too. Just give her time doll face."

"I kinda love you Derek Morgan."  
"I kinda love you too Penelope Garcia."  
Morgan's picks up the check, drives them to his place and fixes her up on his couch for the night.

* * *

JJ sits in her hospital bed trying to remember everything that has happened. Slowly piece by piece things start appearing in her mind. Her drive home, her break up with will, her window being broke, her being shot and her shooting Coleson.  
"Omg, it was Coleson." JJ mutters.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning JJ is buzzing the hospital remote. "Yes, Agent Jureau?" a nurse asked.  
"When can I get my discharge papers?" JJ asked.  
"Well that depends honey, can you feel your legs in any way?"  
JJ tries to move her legs but can't.  
"No, omg."  
"I'll go get your doctor." The nurse hurries away  
_If I can't feel my legs, then I may never walk again._ JJ thinks.

"Hello, Agent Jureau, I'm Doctor Valbueno.  
"Doctor what's happening to me?" JJ asked through tears.  
"Well, when the bullet pierced your spinal cord you lost all feeling below the belt. After being punctured in the spinal region, it usually takes weeks or months for a patient to walk again. But it is very possible you may never walk again. While you were sleeping a orderly came in and strapped a catheter to your leg incase you needed to urinate. Feel free to go as you want. I have high hopes of you making a full recovery, but statistically I cannot lie to you. This doesn't look good.  
We we will run a few more test tomorrow to see if the damage done, is permanent." Doctor Valbueno said.

"Doctor, I don't want to live my life in a wheelchair, I have so much to live for, I have so many things I want to do." JJ cries out. "Just calm down and keep your blood pressure steady Agent, im gonna go get you a sedative to sleep." He gives her the sedative, watches as she drifts off to sleep and sighs "I hope that you do indeed make a full recovery."

* * *

3 hours later she wakes up to a presence in her room.  
"There's my Jayje. Look Jennifer, I am so sorry. For everything. I know you believe that this is my fault. It may even look that way. I just want you to know how very sorry I am all of this. You don't have to forgive me now, but I hope you will at least give me the chance to prove that I can be your a true best friend again." Garcia says.

"I'm, I'm sorry too Pen. I'm sorry for blaming you. I know this wasn't your fault, the last bits of my memory came back last night and I remembered everything. It's just when Hotch told me I may never walk again, I panicked. I wanted a scapegoat. But now I realize that this is not your fault and I hope that you in fact do forgive me someday." JJ says with tears on her face.  
"Honey, let's forgive each other." Garcia says through tears and a smile.

"Pen, when my memory came back I remembered something. Something huge. I remembered breaking up with Will. I remember telling him that I didn't love him anymore. That I started falling for somebody else. What kind of person am I? He's dead. And the last thing he'll ever know was that his girlfriend started falling for someone else." JJ breaks down completely.  
"Do you think for one minute that that man ever stopped loving you? That he ever stopped caring about you? No Jayje, he didn't. And I'm sure up until his last breath, he didn't forget it. He went to the grave knowing he had the best damn thing since sliced bread." Garcia laughs then looks at JJ seriously. "Since we're getting up and personal, I have something I want to share with you. Something I've been denying for so long now. Jayje, I—" Garcia starts.

.

_**HEH HEH HEH, I LEFT YOU AT A CLIFFHANGER. IM SO EVIL. I KNOW. But if 2 people review today ill upload the next chapter tomorrow. If not, I'll wait a week. [eviler laugh] ~(^_^)~**_


	6. You mean, we've both felt the same way

**As Promised here is the new chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews. it inspires me to write more :-)**

* * *

Immediately cutting her off JJ says. "You love me, you care about me, and you want us to grow old together. During my unconscious state, I heard someone talking to me. I couldn't pin the voice until earlier this morning. I promise you that that was one conversation I will never forget."

"I, wait, you're not mad?" Garcia asks.  
"Mad? Penelope honey, why would I be mad? I care too much about you to be mad. Matter fact, I care a little more than too much. The other night, when I came to see you, I came to tell you about my feelings for you. To tell you that i Love you. I was gonna tell you that nothing would make me happier then loving you for the rest of my life." JJ Blushed. "But before I got a chance, you kicked me out. I didn't want to leave, but i decided that it would be best if i went home and came clean about these feelings to Will. I let him know that I started to fall for somebody else, and that somebody is this gorgeous blonde in front of me. I don't want to deny my feelings for you anymore. I've done it already for too long. Penn, your beauty is breath taking, your quirkiness is amazing, and your body? Your body is Amazing naked. While unconscious you asked me if I remembered skinny dipping with you that warm August night exactly one year ago. Of course, i remember. I never wanted to remember anything so much in my life. It was the first time I wanted to kiss you. To grab and hold you, never letting go. I guess i never acted on my feelings for you because i wanted to respect our friendship. I didn't want to push you away. I didn't want you to think me weird for loving you past a friendship level. God, I've been so scared you'd reject me that I never thought for one second that you might feel the same way."

JJ takes one of her pillows and smacks Garcia on the arm. "You mean to tell me..you've felt the exact same way for years and didn't tell me?"  
"I well, yes. Jayje. I've loved you long time." Garcia laughs.

Soon both are laughing and telling each other stories about how many times they've been so very close to exposing the truth.

"Jennifer, I been waiting and wanting to do this for so long." Penelope cups JJs face in her hands and kisses her passionately. JJ moans into Penelope's mouth but quickly pulls away.

"I'm sorry Jennifer. Too soon?" Garcia asks. "Penelope, I'm paralyzed from the waist down. I may be paralyzed for the rest of my life. I can't expect you to just stay around with me like this. You have a life to live. Me? My life is about over. I'll never be able to take you in my arms and make you feel safe. We will never be able to passionately make love to each other. How can I be selfish enough to make you suffer through that with me? I love you too much." JJ puts her face in her hands.

"Look at me." Penelope gently lifts JJs chin. "Jennifer Lynn Jureau, I don't care if you only had one finger left. I still wouldn't leave your side. You think I care about this little metal chair you'll be wheeling around in? Heck no! I'm so excited that I am now officially apart of your life, Our life. Now that I've got you, I plan on keeping you. I'm so happy you're still alive. I love you babe, I love you so very much." JJs lips immediately connect with Penelope's and they kiss for what feels like eternity.

"hnnt, hmm!" Morgan clears his throat and enters the room. Emily, Hotch, David, and Reid enter the room behind him.

JJ takes Penelope's hand and stares at her team. "Before you say anything Hotch, I'd like to point out that Penelope is my woman now. If you want to fir–"

"Well, it's about damn time." Hotch says with a slight smirk.  
"What? You knew?" JJ asks.  
"You have to remember what our job is JJ. Give credit where it's due." Hotch laughs." By the way how are you feeling?"  
JJ sighs."bitter sweet." "I cannot feel my lower body, a great friend and ex of mine is dead, but I can't help but feel that if this didn't happen..." JJ never finishes the sentence, but looks straight into Penelope's eyes. Penelope blushes.

"We're just happy to finally see the love birds come together. As it should've been a long time ago." Rossi smiles. They all share laughter and hugs until it was indeed time for JJ to get some rest.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning the doctor walks into JJs room and wakes her. "it's time to run those few more tests." He says.  
"Maybe later, after more sleep or a cup of extra fatty Cappuccino." JJ states. "I see someone didn't lose their sense of humor" Doctor Valbueno smirks. "For these test you will not be able to eat or drink for the next 4 hours." JJ groans loudly. "Cheer up, there's hello and pudding in it once your done."  
JJ perks up. "There we go, now nurse Velice will be in here shortly to help you into the—" "here, I am Doc." The nurse states."C'mon, Agent Jareau."

The nurse tries to gently lift JJ into the wheelchair when suddenly JJ screams. "Agent are you alright, what happened?" Nurse Velice asks. "Sharp pain... Please ..stop" JJ chokes out.  
Doctor Valbueno looks at his patient with a smile." That's a good sign Agent, you can feel something below your waist. You may have a incomplete Lesion, but we have to get you to the Testing lounge to make sure." JJ bites her tongue as excruciating pains fills her legs and thighs. They get her into the wheelchair and take her for her tests.

* * *

Four hours later JJ sits in her room eating a Strawberry Jello cup.

"So, I heard Jello was bad for you.." Garcia jokes walking into the room.  
"It isn't if I share." JJ says offering Garcia a bite. she accepts. "Damn, maybe I should be your roommate, maybe I'd get some jello too." Garcia laughs. JJ looks at her and smiles. "Guess what?  
"What babe?"  
"I regained feeling just a little in my legs earlier, it was painful but worth it." JJ says with a half grin. "Oh, honey that's great, not the pain, but the feeling in your legs." Garcia says kissing the lighter blondes cheek. JJ turns her face a slight and catches Penelope's lips in a kiss. "Mmm.." Garcia says."I could get use to that."

**_Sorry, this chapter is so short. But my job has been working me OT. Special thanks to MH96 for their review. I've edited and revised a few of my chapters. :-)_**


	8. Chapter 8

For the next two weeks JJ only feels sharp pains through her lower limbs. She is frustrated when Doctor Valbueno keeps telling her that she's making progress. _Progress my ass, I still can't move them_. JJ thinks.

"Well hello my sunshine, how are you feeling today?" Garcia asks giving her a peck on the lips.  
"Peachy!" JJ yells in frustration.  
"Oh, honey you need to brighten up." Garcia gets up and places 5 sun powered plastic flowers on the window seal. She also puts 2 pink and blue haired troll dolls on JJ bed stand. "There, a part of me will always be here to take your blues away." Garcia states.  
"Thank you baby, I'm sorry for taking my frustration out on you." JJ says apologetically.  
"You're fine butter cup."  
They sit and casually talk for a while when JJ felt the urge to pee.  
"Baby, can you um..help me to the bathroom ?"  
"But if course my love." Garcia says  
Grabbing the wheel chair. She gets JJ into it better then the nurses could and rolls her down to the bathroom. she unzips JJs pants pull them down and lifts her onto the toilet.  
"Is this weird for you?" JJ asks relieving herself. "Nope, I'll do whatever you want. I'm at your beck and call." Garcia says with a grin.  
She helps her get her pants up, secures her back in the wheelchair and takes her back to room 504, her newer and larger hospital room.

As they arrive to the room they notice JJs lunch had arrived. Garcia puts JJ back in bed and places the tray of Chicken, macaroni and broccoli in front of her. JJ eats it hungrily. "Hungry much?" Garcia jokes. JJ smacks her playfully on the arm. After lunch they watch a little tv before Penelope has to leave for work. "I'll be back later babe. Please don't curse the doctors out too much whilst I'm gone." "No promises." JJ grumbles.

Thirty minutes later Garcia is at work combing through files of a sadistic serial killer cutting falanges off men in their early thirties. Morgan walks in and closes the door. "How's my favorite girl doing?" He asks. "I'm okay, just looking through sickos as usual." She states. "How's JJ doing?" "Better Morgan, but she's getting tired of being in the hospital. I think I'm going to have to bring her home with me and be her personal nurse until she gets better."  
"I'm glad you said that... 'cause Hotch didn't want to force you to use your vacations weeks." Morgan said with a grin.

"I also came to give you a message from the whole team." Derek's starts. "For the next three weeks our other analyst Kevin Lynch will be subbing in for you. While your gone you're not allowed to call this place, see this place, or even dream this place for the next three weeks." Morgan says pulling Garcia into a hug. Garcia looks shocked but genuinely happy. She grabs her things, kisses Morgan on the cheek and gets on the elevator. she gets out of the elevator on the ground floor. _Time to go see my devious angel_ she thinks.

JJ is watching a soap opera that she has been in tune with for the last two weeks when she gets a text. "**_Guess what?"_** it reads. She shoots back "**_what_**?" "**_How does a romantic dinner outside of the hospital sound?"_** She texts back instantaneously and says "**_So Great."_**  
"Well then what are you waiting for?" Garcia says walking into JJs room.  
"What the.. Why aren't you at work?" JJ questions. "Is that anyway to treat your nurse for the next 3 weeks!?" Garcia replies. She explains to JJ what is about to happen. "Oh thank god, finally." JJ says pulling herself up with her arms and kissing Garcia.

* * *

Three hours later they've reach Garcias house. She gets JJ situated on the couch and gives her the remote. She goes in the kitchen and prepares a lovely dinner Of Steak, Spanish rice, and Beans. She grabs two candles, sets them on the living room table and lights them. She dims the lights and hands JJ her plate. "This looks lovely, thank you baby." JJ states kissing Penelope. "No thanks needed honey."

They sit and eat while watching 'its a wonderful life', neither caring why it was airing so early in the year.

"Penn?" JJ says "I have to pee again"  
"Say no more" Garcia says grabbing the wheelchair and running JJ in to the first floor bathroom she hardly used. After she finishes she hands JJ a wash rag and body wash. After JJ is all washed up garcia helps her to put on the cute pjs she had bought for her earlier today. garcia lays her in the extra bedroom on the first floor. _I want to lay with_ _her, but it's not the right time yet _Garcia thinks. As if sensing Penelopes thoughts JJ pats the bed beside her. "Penelope can you hold me through the night. I kinda don't want to be alone." Garcia doesn't answer. She just strips down, throws on a pair of gray sweat pants and climbs into bed with JJ and wraps her arms around her.

In minutes they're both sound asleep.


	9. Lemony Lime fluff

**[A/N:] This chapter is rated M. R&R but be nice, it's my first try at smut ;-) mistakes are all my own.**

* * *

When Garcia wakes up the next morning, she looks over at her sleeping beauty and smiles. "How did I get so lucky?" She mutters. She slips out of bed and goes to get coffee started.

When she returns she notices JJ is crying. "Jayje, sweety what's wrong? Penelope asked. "I'm in pain as usual." She says. Garcia rushes to the kitchen and grabs JJs pills with a bottle of water. She rushes back into the room, hands the items to JJ and says "Babe, I'm sorry you have to feel all that pain. I wish I could take it from you."

JJ takes the pills and a few swigs of water. After sitting a while in silence, JJ reaches for Garcias hand and kisses it. "Thank you, darling. I don't know what I'd do without you." "You couldn't do this." Penelope answers kissing JJ. JJ deepens the kiss and pulls Penelope closer and cups her breast.

"Woah, Jayje , what are you doing?" Garcia asks pulling away.

"I was trying to seduce my girlfriend." JJ blushed.

"You don't have the strength babe. Maybe we should wai—" was all Garcia could get out when she felt JJs hands go in her shirt. JJ lifts Penelope's shirt and bra off. "You're so beautiful.." She whispers pulling Garcia forward and latching on to a breast. "Jayje." Garcia moans. JJ uses one hand to play with the other nipple and her free hand pulls at Garcias sweat pants.

"Jayje..are you sure.. ...you're ready?"Garcia manages to get out. "More ready then I've ever been in my life."JJ states as she pulls gracias pants completely off. She leans forward and kisses the darker blond passionately.  
"Get on top of me." JJ demands. Garcia obliged. JJ could feel the heat emitting from Penelope's center and uses one finger to massage her clit. "God, Yes...Jayje." Garcia pant scratching at the sheets trying to keep balance. JJ strokes Penelope's clit while still licking an nibbling at her plump nipple. "Ohh..yes!.." Penelope screams bucking into JJs fingers. In minutes she close to her peak. "I love you penn..." JJ states as Garcia goes over the edge. It takes minutes before Garcia gets a hold of herself and scoots up beside JJ. "Damn, that was..." Garcia starts. But soon JJ is sleep since the pills have taken her over. Garcia smiles, kisses the blondes neck and heads to take a shower.

* * *

An hour later JJ is up, munching on the breakfast Garcia fixed her. She's almost finish eating when her fork falls over the side of the bed to the carpet. "Fuck" JJ mutters. As soon as she goes to reach it Garcia walks in. "Oh, no you don't sweet cheeks" Garcia said sternly and picks it up for her.

"I'm not useless you know!" A frustrated JJ says. "You've proven that earlier." Garcia jokes causing the lighter blonde to blush. "C'mon lets get you into the tub, I have a bit of a surprise for you ." Garcia states getting JJ into her wheelchair. She rolls her to the new handicapped bath tub she had had installed earlier while JJ was sleeping. After she gets JJ undressed and into the tub she just stares at her admirably.

"You've seen me naked before." JJ jokes. "I know, but my god you're perfect." Garcia says bending down kissing her. After the kiss JJ blushes and looks away. "I'm not perfect. I'm far from that." " What makes you think otherwise?" Garcia asked with seriousness. "Penelope, with all that has happened to me in these past couple weeks, my perfect image has been tainted. I feel like I've been hit with a Mack truck, I haven't been able to do my make up, and my hair is flat and lifeless." JJ croaks tears filling up in her eyes. Garcia looks at her, mouth hanging open.

"Let me fill you in on a little secret agent jareau." Garcia says sitting on the rug near the tub. "Without make up, you are still a goddess. Make up only enhances your perfect goddessness. You don't need make up. You never did." JJ still looks unconvinced. "And as far as you being hit by a Mack truck, that's just your crazy little mind playing tricks on you. You are still perfect. I can't speak on how you feel. But what I can see is perpetuate beauty. Did you get hit by a CoverGirl Mack truck?" Garcia smiles when she gets a giggle out of JJ. "Oh and one more thing babe. Your hair may be a little oily, and a little unkept, but that just adds to your mystical beauty. If you want to add more life to it, I'll be happy to wash it for you." Garcia says grabbing the shampoo. JJ nods and Garcia slowly starts lathering up the lighter blondes hair. JJ moans making Garcia blush. "That feels good baby." "Good." Garcia states washing it out. She repeats the process with the conditioner. When she is done she grabs a wash rag. "Babe, lets not let you stay in here to long or you'll look like a pretty prune." Garcia jokes handing the wash rag to JJ.

JJ hands the rag back to Garcia and says " You were doing such a good job, why stop now." "Well, Jayje I.." "Wash me up please?" JJ asks batting her eyelashes innocently. "You're not innocent pumpkin." Garcia jokes grabbing the body wash. She slowly and sensually starts washing JJ up. When she gets to JJs breasts it takes everything in her being not to stimulate them. She washes JJs back and gently washes her buttocks. JJ moans and Garcia stops. JJ nods for her to keep going so she does. Garcia hold her breath when she gets to JJs thighs. "Babe, I want you so bad, I don't think I can touch you any further." Garcia starts looking away.

JJ puts her hand on Garcias and pushes the wash rag between her legs. "Penn, I need to feel your hands there. Do you know how long I've fantasized you touching me?" JJ asked the darker blonde. "God, Jennifer I didn't know. I've fantasizes touching you for so long myself, but I don't want to hurt you." Garcia says. " I'm not completely handicap garcie, I definitely still have feeling there. I've waited for this for so long already, a _whole_ year matter of fact. It will not hurt me. You could never hurt me baby." JJ says pulling Garcia hand completely between her legs. _Fuck she's so wet _Garcia thinks regaining her composure. Garcia gently washes JJ center and rinses it. She keeps her hand between JJ thighs and gently strokes her clit. "Yes, penn ." JJ whispers. Garcia plunges one finger then another into JJ wet center. S-s-shit.." JJ stutters. The darker blonde speeds up inside her using her thumb to stroke her jewel. "I love you Jennifer Jareau." Penelope says feeling JJs body convulse. "I love you too." JJ says pulling Garcia into a kiss. They sit there for a few more minutes letting their breathing return to normal. "I was suppose to be getting you out of the tub Jayje." Garcia smirk rewashing up JJ. she gently gets her out of the tub, drys her off and wheels her back into her bedroom. "The surprise can wait till tomorrow." Garcia says flopping on the bed next to JJ.


	10. La Terraza

JJ wakes up before Garcia so she just stares at her.

"She's such an angel when she's sleeping" JJ mutters.

"Ye..yes I am." A groggy Penelope says yawning.

"Um, penn how long have you been pretending to be sleep?" JJ asks.

"A few minutes, but I'm not sorry I did." Garcia laughs.

Garcia gets up and gets a cup of water and two toothbrushes. "Why Agent Jareau, what foul breath you have in the morning." Garcia jokes handing her a toothbrush and toothpaste. "The better to kiss you with." JJ jokes back kissing penn on the cheek. They both brush their teeth in sync with each other.

"How does grabbing a bit of breakfast..rejoining the outside world again sound, My Pretty?" Garcia asked. "I'd say I'm hungrier then a bear waking up from hibernation. Yes, I'd love to eat." JJ says.

"But first we have to go see Dr Valbueno. Your tests are back in." Garcia announced. "Okay lets take a quick bath an get there immediately." JJ states. Gacia helps JJ shower. Then takes a shower herself. In 45 minutes they are on there way to see the good doctor.

* * *

"I have good news and bad new Agent. The good news is that your L2 is not completely broken. Bad new is I've had a bad batch of coffee this morning." Valbueno jokes.

"So, there isn't any bad news?" JJ asked astounded.

"No Agent not really."

"It's the 'not really' part I have a problem with Doc." Garcia says disapprovingly. He laughs.

"Well, I'm signing your girlfriend up for the lower lumbar rehabilitation classes. She'll have to attend 4 times a week." The good Doc slips in, causing JJ to groan.

Garcia grabs JJ hands into hers and looks her into the eyes. "Jayje, these classes will aide in improving your leg function, causing less stress to your back, making you a happy camper again. But remember, this is entirely up to you. Do not feel pressured to do this if you are not ready. I support which ever decision you choose to make. I love you. And I'm here for you."

JJ leans up and kisses her woman. "Penn, how did I ever live my life without you? And doc, I'll do it. I hate this wheelchair bid anyways." Dr. Valbueno writes a few more prescriptions and the number to the rehab down. He hands it to them.

"Good luck agent, Valbueno starts... and may I be frank?" JJ nods. "With this lovely corky lady by your side, you won't need it." They laugh agreeingly. He tells them to come back in a month or so, so he can check progress. He then watches them leave. "A miracle." He mutters.

Garcia helps JJ into the car, buckles her in and gets in herself and drives out the parking lot.

* * *

"I'm hungry penn, how much longer?" JJ whines.  
"Hold your pretty blonde horses. Just a few more minutes."

Finally they pull into a small restaurant parking lot.  
"This is my favorite spot outside of the BAU. I come here and unwind." Garcia states excitedly. JJ takes in the small restaurant with an eyebrow raised.

"See, there you go judging a book by its cover again. Plus i thought you were hungry?" Garcia jokes grabbing JJs wheelchair and gently pulling her into it, leading her into the restaurant.

JJ is almost completely into the restaurant when her mouth drops open.  
"Oops, did I forget to mention that it is a gorgeous Guatemalan restaurant with a vibrant Maximón statue waterfall in the dead center?" Garcia asked, loving the look of awe on her girlfriends face.

JJ does a once over, twice over and three time over of the restaurant before closing her mouth. _This is amazing_. She thinks. It's automatically feels warm and inviting. From outside it may look small but inside it's very spacious.  
Beautiful Guatemalan art clings to each wall and every wall. Florescent tiny bubbles drip from the ceiling. 11 tables line the floor...each with its own bottle of champagne in ice. She can distinctly hear beautiful jazz playing in the background. _This short man over the water fall statue is different, _she thinks_, but it brings the whole place_ _together_.

"Penn, I, this place..it's Amazing!" JJ gets out after a while of silence.  
"Thank you, I love the scenery and it just calms me after a tough case. It's like my third home. Me and the head honcho that owns this joint go way back." Garcia states.

"C'mon babe, lets grab that table with the Bodegas Mauro  
Wine in the ice" Garcia says pushing JJ to her favorite table.

"You know your wine, I'm impressed."

"There's a lot you don't know about me Jayje, a lot I'm now willing to open up freely about myself, now that you're all mine." Gacia says smiling.

They each pick up a menu. Garcia orders her usual '*Chicken Cordon Bleu' and JJ orders '*Chiles Rellenos.' while waiting, they eat at some '*Elotes.' "Damn, this is so good." JJ states. "I know, I just love this place." Garcia nods. Finally the delicious food arrives, the wine is popped and poured, and they enjoy lunch at "la loca Terraza."

"I love you, thanks for this. All of this. I've never been happier." JJ confesses, kissing her girlfriend deeply.

*Chiles Rellenos (Chile peppers stuffed with rice, cheese, meat and vegetables.)  
*Chicken Cordon Bleu(chicken, ham and Swiss cheese slices, breaded and sautéed.)  
*Elotes: Roast ears of corn with cheese, lime, chili and butter or mayonnaise.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **only a few more chapters left_. Thank you so much for all of the support :-))_

* * *

It will be JJs first day starting at 'Move It or Lose It' Rehabilitation clinic. It will also be Garcias first day back to work.

"Babe, if you need me to take another week off, I wi—"

"No, honey. They need you back there. I'm sure that TDY guy has nothing on your skills." JJ laughs.

"Well, that is true. But I'm scared for you. I have faith that you'll do great, but I just want to be here for you very step of the way". Garcia said sadly.

JJ wheels towards her girlfriend.  
"You have been, and you've been spoiling me more then is deserved. Get back to work slacker." JJ teases, kissing her girlfriend.

"Okay, but if anything is wrong, don't hesitate to call me.

"I won't."

They kiss again and Garcia leaves _their _apartment.

* * *

_At the BAU [4:59A.M]_

"Why are we here and it's 5 AM?" Grumbles Emily as the team sat around the round table trying to stifle yawns.

"This is why my sleepy little friends" Penelope said walking in and clicking the remote that turned the projector on.  
The team glance behind her and noticed 3 males found face up with one eye missing and an X over the other.

"Another enucleate unsub, this should be interesting." admitted Reid.  
"Well then, we'll leave this case up to you pretty boy." yawned Morgan from the corner.

"At 8 o'clock on a saturday night each victim went to a bar, but never returned home." Said Hotch. "Their bodies didn't show up till 9 o'clock Thursday morning."

"That's five days to do who knows what with these men." sighed Emily. "But why are we here at this god awful hour?"

"We've just been called in by the Michigan state police" Hotch said. "Wheels up in thirty, oh and Garcia we could use an extra pair of eyes, you're coming too"

"But sir, I nev—"

"I wasn't asking" replied Hotch and walked out the door.

Garcia just stands there. Suddenly there are two big strong arms around her hugging her tightly.

* * *

_MILI Rehab*[8:15am]_

JJs bed side nurse drops her off and she wheels herself into the rehab.

"I'm here to see Gregory."

"Gregory is off this week, his mother in law passed this weekend. But there's another trainer available. I'll buzz you right through." Says Tanya, the receptionist.

"Thank you."

"Hello, I'm Jerry, but you can just call me Jay. How can I help you?"

"Nice name, and um, I'm here to strengthen my L2. Here's my chart." She says looking him up and down. _He seems genuine_. She thinks finally handing it over.

"This,... this is a miracle. Not many people who suffer this much trauma feel anything below the waist again. I am happy to help in any way I can, um miss–"

"Jennifer Jareau, but you can call me JJ." They both smirk at the similarity.

"Cool, so I trust that you brung your work out pants?" jay asked. She nods.

"First obstacle is you'll have to put them on by yourself."

She laughs. "No problem."She wheels into the bathroom. It wasn't until she got inthere... that she realized how hard this can actually be.

"Fuck!" It takes Fourty-five minutes and all her muscles to get the pants on. She returns to the office room slightly irritated.

"Wasn't as easy as planned was it?" Jerry laughs.

"No." She admits pouting.

"Not many think that the little things are the things hardest to do. But you did well." She pretends to bow.

"That's it for your first class. Now, I've devised a schedule for you. You will meet with me Wednesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays. Any questions?"

"Um, that's it? This was fast, it's barely 10 o'clock. Um, I need to figure out a way home since my girlfriend is at work."

"That's been figured out JJ, your bed side nurse, who dropped you off this morning... is happy to be of service. Tanya just called her. "

"Wow, um thank you, see you Wednesday Jay." She smiles and wheels herself back to the receptionists desk.


	12. Chapter 12

The team sat around the jet reviewing the case.

"Hotch, these men might represent someone in the unsubs life that he wishes he could be. Maybe he's really shy and can't find any women that want him for what he looks like." Morgan threw out there.

"That would explain the cutting of the eyes, but why just one?" Emily asked.

"Garcia, do background checks on all victims as soon as we touch down and see what you can come up with.  
I need to know if this has happened in Detroit before" Hotch said.

"Yes, sir"

"Emily, you and David go to the coroners office and see what the bodies can tell us. Reid, Morgan and I will check out the dump sites to see why the unsub chose these specific locations."

The plane landed and Penelope sat there dazed and confused. Again Morgan was to the rescue.  
"You'll do great baby girl , I just know it. This will be a piece of cake for you. Don't believe me? He paused looking into her doubtful eyes. Call JJ, she'll reiterate everything I'm saying, plus I'm sure she's wondering what has happened to you."  
She smiles at the mention of JJs name.

"Okay, give me ten and I'm all yours."

"Don't let JJ hear you say that." Morgan teases causing Garcia to giggle.

She calls twice, but gets no answer.  
"'Crap it's only 7, she's probably getting ready for her class." She mutters rejoining Morgan and the team. Two SUVs await them at the airport. Morgan, Hotch and Reid get in one. Prentiss, Rossi, and Garcia hop in the other.

* * *

5 hours later the team meets back at the police station.

"The ME reports that all three guys had a full stomach content, so other than the eye carving there was nothing significant on the bodies." Rossi filled the rest of the team in.

"Well the dump sites gave us nothing either." Hotch chimed in.

"The bartenders all say the guys were really good looking and a lot of girls were really interested." Morgan added.

"Any possibility that this could be a women?" Reid asked.

"Giving the brutal carving out of the eyes, that's unlikely." Emily states rubbing her face.

More theories that were dead ends were threw out for the next few hours.

"Damn, this unsub is good!" Rossi states shaking his head.

"Well, it's pretty late now and we all have to be hungry. Lets go out and grab a bite. Also, I'm sure a certain Liaison is pretty worried about a certain technical analyst over there." Hotch winks and nods his head over towards Garcia.

"Omg, I haven't check my cell. She's gonna kill me." Garcia gasps pulling out her phone.

"12 missed calls, yup you're in deep trouble." Jokes Reid looking over her shoulder.

"Sir, I think I'm gonna skip dinner and call her back, I owe her an explanation. She could have needed my help and I was unavailable."

"Okay, get back to the hotel, Skype her and check on her progress. We all want a thorough update tomorrow. I expect to see you here no later than 6Am." Hotch ordered grabbing his jacket.

"Thank you sir, and have fun tonight guys. Night!" Garcia exclaims hurrying out the door.

"I still can't believe that she thought we didn't know." Rossi jokes walking out to one the SUVs.

"But none of us can deny what a pretty couple they've become." Emily states hopping in the passengers side.

* * *

JJ is at home flipping through the channels not really paying attention to the TV. What could penn be doing that's so important that she can't answer my calls? _Maybe her phone is dead._ Her brain taunts. _Or Maybe she is sick of taking care of you. Maybe she is happiest when around her team. _She shakes her thoughts and finally focusing on the comedy channel. She tosses the remote across the bed and snuggles into the comforter. Not even ten minutes later she's sleeping.

**Bzzzzzz!  
Bzzzzzzzzz!  
Bzzzzzzz!**

"What the hell?" JJ mutters waking up. Oh, she breathes a sigh of relief as she notices her phone Skype app buzzing with her girlfriends smiling face lighting up the screen.

"Mhm, what do we have here?" She answers.

"Look, babe. I can explain." Gacia starts.

"You better start doing something. You called me at 7 this morning. I though something was wrong. Then when I called you back, not once, or twice, but 22 times you still didn't answer. You had me worried sick." JJ admit sadly.

"Babe,... baby I'm sorry. We got called away on a case. I called to let you know but you were getting ready for 'MILI' so I let you do that. Hotch ordered me to run background checks on all victims. I..I lost track of time. I'm really sorry. Can you ever forgive me love muffin?"

JJ sighs from the other side of the phone.  
"Yes, Penelope Garcia. I believe I can...On one condition."

"Anything, you name it babe."

"You get back to me in one piece. I don't want to lose you. What the hell does Hotch think he's doing taking you along on a case?" JJ croaks out in worry.

"I can just about promise you that I'll bring myself back in one piece. Not to mention I have something beyond gorgeous to come back too. You better believe I'm going to fight like hell to bring us all back in one piece. Garcia jokes in all seriousness.

"And thank you babe for being understanding. Well, now that I am out if the cat house, i want to know how your first class went."

JJ goes into details about her class and her day. They talk for another 45 mins before hanging up.  
'_I can't believe how much I love her, and I can't wait for her to get back_. JJ thinks drifting back off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

"Sir." Garcia says from walking into the room. "I figured out why this unsub chose these men."

"It's been three exhausting weeks, I'm definitely listening." Hotch says sternly.

"Hotch, these victims were homosexual men. Gay men who presented themselves as straight. All these victims were closet gays. That's why they were at straight clubs but not giving the women play. Digging into their backgrounds, i noticed that they've all used their credit cards to purchase hotel rooms to meet married men."

"He cut the eye out to symbolize betrayal to there own people. And only one because the life the unsub lives is see through, and they've hidden theres." Reid rambles aloud.

"Garcia, you may have just solved this case." Reid also adds from the side of the room.

"Well, then I guess there is a new genius in town." She giggles.

"Garcia, do you have the address to the which Hot—" Prentiss started but immediately cut off with a

"Check your iPhones and tablets. And before you ask, a one Victor Halloway didn't show up for work today. His address and picture has also been sent."

"Baby girl, I love you." Morgan says bear hugging her.  
"Sorry, handsome but you'll have to get in Line." She blushes.

"30559 Flynn drive. That's the Marriott we checked out next to club Phoenix. Dammit! Okay, Morgan you, Prentiss, and Garcia take the hotel. See if anything looks out of place.  
Me, Rossi, and Reid will check his house. Be safe." Hotch says putting on his vest.

* * *

"Victor Halloway... FBI! Open up!" Rossi screams Banging on the door.  
Upon no answer Hotchner kicks the door in.  
"Clear."  
"Clear."  
"Damnit he's not here." Rossi shakes his head.  
"Uh Hotch, i think you need to come take a look at this.."  
"What the hell is this?" Hotch said walking in to the room.  
"I think we just found our stresser. Call Garcia. Call her now. Call the rest of the team. Now now now!" Rossi yells puling out his blackberry.

* * *

"I'm not programmed for this, I-I can't do this." Garcia admits from the back seat of the SUV.  
"Penny, look you're strong, fierce and our favorite smiling face. You ARE one of us, you just dont have the badge. We need your head in this right now. We can't do this without you." Prentiss says grabbing Garcias hand from the front seat.

"Okay, I'm a fierce kitten.. meow!" Garcia says unconvincingly.

"Think of JJ. She'd expect you at your best." Morgan chimed in.

"You're absolutely right. I'm ready." She says adjusting her Kevlar vest.

"Lets go." Morgan states walking towards the hotel.

"Don't panic, we are the FBI. Is there a victor Halloway here?"

"He..He wasn't suppose to come in today." The manager mutters.

"But is he here?" Prentiss yells.

"Yes, he said he had something to—"

"Which room?"

"F-Four eleven, the master suit. Can I ask what this is about?!"

"Out of our way, sir. Prentiss, back Garcia. I'll enter first. Y'all back me. Garcia focus. On the count of three.  
One..two..thr—"

"Derekkkk!" Garcia wails.

"Drop your weapon!" Prentiss yells.

"Try anything and I'll shoot." The unsub yells with his gun against garcias temple.

"There will be no need." Morgan says dropping his weapon.  
"Morgan?" Prentiss eyes him.

"Lower your weapon to miss."  
"You know I can't do that."  
"You want me to kill her?"  
"I don't think you will."  
Victor nonchalantly removes the safety.

"Okay, okay Mr. Halloway. What do you want?" She says dropping her gun.

"Me and are going to walk out of here. Make one move and I'll shoot."

"Baby girl, I'm sorry." Morgan says through the anger coursing through him. Garcia nods as the unsub escorts her out of the building.


End file.
